Solid state technology permits integrating an entire voltage regulator structure and network into a single housing of the power transistor type, typically a TO 5 housing. The voltage regulator controls the output voltage of the generator by cyclical connection of the field winding of the generator. The voltage regulator receives, or generates a reference voltage, for example by an internally connected Zener diode, and thus maintains the output voltage of the generator at a level suitable to supply the electrical power requirements of the on-board network and to keep a floating battery charged.
Various types of support arrangements and housing have been used to support the voltage regulator and connect it to the generator. One such housing, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,802 Gansert is similar to the housing for a power transistor, including the circuit and switching elements of the voltage regulator therein. Since the output of the voltage regulator controls the current flow through the field winding of the generator which, typically is supplied over slip rings to a rotating field, it has also been proposed to combine the support and housing structure of the voltage regulator with a brush holder for the slip rings of the alternator. The respective installations and support arrangements which have been proposed, while being entirely satisfactory for many purposes, may cause difficulties in assembly, particularly under mass production conditions. In one such arrangement, the circuit elements for the voltage regulator included in the transistor-like housing is positioned in a recess of the brush holder. This arrangement is difficult to assemble and, because of its position on the brush holder, does not provide the optimum location for cooling of the voltage regulator.